


and it starts in my toes; makes me crinkle my nose

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, juke playing the piano together, the hand thing, y'know the flirting one???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Luke's hands, Julie notices one late Saturday night, are significantly bigger than hers. She's never been the type of girl who notices the difference in size between her and her crushes before, but she's sitting next to Luke one day and she makes the connection and all she can think, is oh.Which is incredibly embarrassing if you think about it, because here she is, sitting at the piano, Luke's massive for no fucking reason hands on-top of hers and all she can think about is how much bigger they are compared to hers and for some stupid reason, this is making her cheeks flush.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 296





	and it starts in my toes; makes me crinkle my nose

Luke's hands, Julie notices one late Saturday night, are significantly bigger than hers. She's never been the type of girl who notices the difference in size between her and her crushes before, but she's sitting next to Luke one day and she makes the connection and all she can think, is oh.   
  
Which is incredibly embarrassing if you think about it, because here she is, sitting at the piano, Luke's massive for no fucking reason hands on-top of hers, and all she can think about is how much bigger they are compared to hers and for some stupid reason, this is making her cheeks flush.   
  
Luke looks at her, one eyebrow raised and she coughs, pretending to clear her throat before paying attention. He's teaching her the piano chords for the song he's just written, a song called Backseat Kiss which every time she looks at the lyrics she blushes because, whoa.   
  
It's clearly a love song, and as Flynn ever so graciously pointed out after Luke sent them all the lyrics, it's very clear about her - which just the thought of Luke writing a song about her makes Julie's heart pound.   
  
"Jules?" Luke's smirk brings her out of her head and she blushes as he wraps his arms around her from behind, tightening his grip on her hands. "You gonna focus or are you gonna keep daydreaming?" She nods, before responding as quickly as she can. "I'm fine. Just uh tired." Luke lets go, and almost immediately she longs for his touch again. "If you're tired we can take a break."   
  
She shakes her head. "I'll be fine. Let's just keep working." Don't let go of my hands, she thinks to herself. Luke shrugs before sliding his hands over hers again, and they move their way through the piano chords easily this time. They play for a few more minutes before he stops, his fingers suddenly intertwining with hers and she catches her breath in her throat.   
  
"Julie?" He mumbles into her ear and yup, she's definitely blushing now. "You're so distracted. Are you sure you don't want to take a break?" Julie looks down, determined to not let him see just how flustered she is. Luke chuckles, pulling her closer, and damn it, she's been caught. She turns her head to give him a snarky remark, but then his lips are on hers, and well...   
  
She kisses him back. And they break apart and she looks into his eyes, her cheeks burning. "I-You're an asshole." She says, and he stares at her, a smirk on his face. "Why do you have to be so... Cute!" Luke laughs before kissing her again. One of his hands winds up in her hair, and all she can think is, I love him.   
  
And yeah, she does.


End file.
